pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 22 - Meadow Of Miracles, Ambushed
"Why are we going to Forchard island?" asked Jin "We are on a mission. We are looking for the pokémon Skunkit." smiled Ash "Oh is this a village mission?" asked Jin "Yep." said Timothy They turned around and saw Timothy was standing up a stretching. "Look who's back up." smiled Jin "Well I was up all night just about last night so that little cat nap did me good." smiled Timothy "I don't want to hear that." laughed Jin "Alright Ragnarok take use down." said Timothy and Ragnarok nodded his head. Ragnarok started his descent, and landed in a meadow full of red, blue and yellow flowers covering the entire field. They all climbed down off of his back and they all looked around. "Wow this place is pretty." marveled Misty "Alright Ragnarok I’ll call you when we're ready." said Timothy Ragnarok nodded it’s head, before flapping it’s wings and taking off back to the skies. "So Timothy why do they call this the Meadow of Miracles?" asked Misty "It's because of these flower." motioned Timothy pointing at the flowers. "The flowers?” wondered Brock "Yea the flowers...The red one's are called Carnation, the yellow one are Crocus and the blue are Daffodil. Each of these flower's have a very powerful healing attribute for certain poisons among other things." explained Timothy "Wow." said Brock Timothy walked up to a small bunch of flower's and started to pick the pedals of some of the flower's. "Pika." said Kira to Nikita and Nina. "Be...Be." said Nikita "Me." said Nina "Alright everybody spread out and start searching." ordered Timothy Everybody spread out and started looking for any sign of the pokémon target. "It is going to be hard to find such a small pokémon in such a large place." thought Misty as she looked through a bush. Meanwhile Ash was looking through a patch of flower's the were all bunched up. All of a sudden they heard Misty let out a ear piercing scream. Everybody ran to where she was and saw that she was laid out on the ground. "What wrong Misty?" asked Ash as he helped her up. "A b...bu...bug." stuttered Misty pointing from behind Ash at the bush that she was looking through. They all looked at the bush and a bug pokémon stepped out of it. It had a black behind though it had light blue spots, along with light blue legs and a light blue moon shaped like tail. The front part of it was tan with red front legs, red spikes around its head and red eyes. "Hay it's a Eclipillar." smiled Timothy "A Eclipillar." said Ash as he pointed his pokédex at it. "Eclipillar the Astral Caterpillar Pokémon…Although it's tiny in size it is not afraid of anything and because of the bright colors of their and their cold eyes, many predators are hesitant to try and catch them. Although it does not look like it, the hair's covering it's neck and tail are covered in an extremely irritating poison." said The pokédex Just then another Eclipillar came out of the bush’s though this one had a different color to it. It’s back feet and it’s moon like tail was a deep darker blue while its front feet and the spikes around its head was blood red. “Hay look it’s a shiny Eclipillar.” noted Jin “It looks so cool.” glared Ash “Chu.” said Pikachu “Cool or not it’s still a bug and I hate bugs!” shouted Misty "To bad for you, but it’s good for me. I’m going to catch it." laughed Ash "Good luck then, but try catching them in a pair." laughed Timothy Just then the fur around Eclipillar's neck started to glow and it shot a group of at them, but before they hit everybody jumped up out of the way. “Why?” asked Ash “These two are already a couple. To be honest I think it would be wrong to split them up.” smiled Timothy “Chu.” nodded Kachu “How do you know that?” Ash asked “The nose knows…just like humans and other creatures bugs give of certain pheromones that I can detect. This much I can tell you. The shiny Eclipillar Is a female and the normal colored one is a male.” explained Timothy "Alright then Pikachu let's go." said Ash "Pika." nodded Pikachu as he ran out in front of Ash. “Eclip." said The shiny pokémon as it started running toward Pikachu. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!” shouted Ash Pikachu jumped into the air as his tail started to glow silver and hit shiny Eclipillar sending it rolling back. "Alright Pikachu now hit it with a Thunderbolt!” shouted Ash Pikachu was just about to fire the thunderbolt at the Eclipillar, but the normal Eclipillar fired white string at Pikachu. The white string wrapped around to Pikachu to the point were he couldn't move. "Uh-oh. Pikachu got caught with that String Shot." smiled Brock "Pika...Pika!" cheered Kira Both the Eclipillar ran toward Pikachu and rammed him sending him rolling back. The spikes around the to pokémon heads began to glow and they fired a group of small purple like needle's at Pikachu. "Pikachu!" shouted Ash "First String Shot, then Tackle and last they finish up with Poison Sting. Those Eclipillar aren’t have bad." laughed Timothy "Ka...Pikachu." nodded Kachu "Yea." agreed Jin "Chu...Pika." said Pikachu as he got back to his feet. "Pillar." said The shiny Eclipillar as it started to charge toward Pikachu again. "Can you still fight Pikachu?" asked Ash "Chu." nodded Pikachu "Alright Pikachu use Volt Tackle!” shouted Ash Pikachu started running toward the shiny Eclipillar and he was engulfed in yellow electricity. When he collided with the Eclipillar there was an explosion and the shiny Eclipillar was sent flying back into the normal Eclipillar as they both went crashing into a tree. "Pika...Pi." said Pikachu as he slide back in front of Ash. Alright my turn pokéballs go!" shouted Ash as he took out two pokéballs and threw them at the Eclipillars. When the pokéball hit the Eclipillar they both glowed red and disappeared into the pokéballs. The pokéballs then dropped to the ground shaking and after a few minutes they stopped and the buttons on the front of them flashed red. "Alright we did!" exclaimed Ash as he ran up to the pokéballs and picked them up. "Good work Ash." congratulated Brock "Yea, but keep those things away from me." said Misty "Come on Misty...i can't believe your still afraid of little bug pokémon." laughed Ash "Yes I am and if you come near me with that thing I’ll bury you along with them.“ snarled Misty "Watch out everybody!" shouted Timothy All of a sudden several kunai knives’ hit the ground in front of them and everybody jumped into the air just as the kunai's exploded. "What was that all about?" wondered Brock as they all landed in the middle of the field. Just the a bunch of people in white robes with the haze symbol on the front of them appeared surrounding them. "Everybody keep your guard up. Look's like we might be in for a fight." smiled Timothy "Right." They all said. To Be Continued.................................. Category:Season 2 Content